feareffectfandomcom-20200214-history
Helicopter
The Helicopter is a boss in Fear Effect. Its pilot flies it in front of Hana and Glas to give the soldier on board a clear shot at them. Story Background Mr. Lam calls in reinforcements to interrogate the mercenaries who are trying to extort him for ransom money. The reinforcements come with a helicopter that is used to carry troops to the top of the Lam Building. ''Fear Effect'' Mr. Lam and his security capture Hana and interrogate her for the code to a flash disc left by Jin. When she reveals that she was never told about a code, Mr. Lam gives his security permission to shoot her. Glas hangs down a ladder and kills his security team before tossing a gun to Hana. As they take cover on opposite ends of a wall, a helicopter flies in front of them and a soldier on board begins firing with his machine gun. At the same time, more of Mr. Lam's security arrives behind them and begins to shoot at them. Hana focuses her efforts on firing at the pilot on the helicopter while Glas puts his attention toward shooting the security team. Hana kills the soldier on board the helicopter and jumps in before shooting its pilot in the face and taking control of it. Glas makes a run for it and jumps on board the chopper. He tells Hana to floor it and they go off to warn Deke that their mission has become more complicated. Characteristics The Helicopter appears to be a military chopper due to its abundant carrying capacity. It differs from modern helicopters slightly due to the futuristic setting, but carries the same purpose of modern helicopters. It does not carry weapons for the pilot to use, requring soldiers on board to use their own weapons as a method of attack from the chopper. Strategy Glas will take care of the soldiers shooting at you, so focus all your attention on the helicopter. The soldier on the chopper will fire at the middle of the floor and the security team behind Hana and Glas will fire at the walls on the sides, so it's important to keep rolling between the open space and the left wall to dodge all the bullets. When the target icon appears, shoot the helicopter until its health is depleted to activate a cutscene where Hana kills the soldier and jumps on board before killing the chopper pilot and taking control of the craft. At that point, you have less than a second to press R1+ UP to make Glas run across the bridge and jump into the helicopter on the other end by pressing triangle. A moment's hesitation will get Glas killed by the security team chasing him. Gallery Helicopter 1.JPG|Shoot the helicopter while dodging bullets Helicopter 2.JPG|Hana kills the chopper soldier Helicopter 3.JPG|Hana enters the cockpit Helicopter 4.JPG|Splattered brains Helicopter thugs chase.JPG|Glas runs from security Helicopter on board.JPG|Glas gets to da choppa Helicopter 5.JPG|Hana flies the chopper away Helicopter 6.JPG|Off to warn Deke Category:Bosses